Nightly Visits
by half-human
Summary: Post season 3 finale. AddisonDerek


Title: Nightly Visits

Author: HalfHuman

Summary: Post season 3 finale. Addison/Derek

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shonda is queen, praise the Shonda….

A/N: HAPPY B-DAY SPSS!!! HUGS n TACKLES Sorry for the late post :P Hope you enjoy!!

-8-8-8-

"I can't wait to meet you. Today was such a hectic day Sweetie. I had a patient who wouldn't stop asking questions—the same questions! I know, she must've been worried, but I explained the procedure to her four times, in full detail," Derek whispered, sighing. "And then there was Meredith. She's been getting on edge lately, and it's been hard. She worries because I'm always visiting you. I –"

"Derek, I'm really tired and I don't want to hear about your relationship problems," Addison commented, trying to return to her reading.

"Well, I'm not talking to you," he smirked, lifting his face off of her protruding belly and propping himself up beside her. Addison laid in bed, reviewing her weekly report as she sipped away at her strawberry banana smoothie, the one she had been recently craving.

"You always say that Derek, but I'm telling you, he doesn't understand half of what you're talking about," Addison sighed.

"Yes _she _does, she is going to be a surgeon, just like her Daddy," Derek grinned and placed a hand on Addison small bump. He lifted her shirt and placed his ear on her belly. It had been 4 months since the Yang and Burke wedding fiasco. Most of Seattle Graces' top players found themselves in odd places. It was during that week that Addison told Derek about her moving to L.A. and after a long evening, accompanied by plenty of alcohol, the two found themselves in bed together.

Addison found out about her pregnancy when she was already well settled in California, but she didn't want to let the cat out of the bag mainly because her being pregnant was nothing less than miraculous and she didn't want to deal with Derek, her baby's father and ex-husband-- she didn't need the stress. However, overcome with guilt, she told Derek and he was surprisingly overjoyed and supportive. She had managed to take an extended maternity leave and moved back to Seattle where she was staying in a nice apartment and now dealing with her over-obsessed ex.

"I'm still here, baby," Derek whispered caressing Addie's belly.

"And you're about to leave," Addison said, looking at the clock at her beside. "Its 10:30 Derek, go home. You know Meredith gets irritated."

"Addison, this is my child," Derek said flatly as he rested his face gently on her tummy. "Mommy doesn't understand, I'm never going to leave you," he directed his words to Addison's belly.

"Derek, your beard is itchy and you have to go," Addison repeated, trying to ignore Derek while editing a passage in her report.

"Where?" he asked, lifting his head off her belly before planting a kiss on it.

"Home, Derek, to Meredith. Go, I don't want problems."

"I'm already home."

"Derek," Addison warned. She really disliked having to push Derek away. First off, it was just annoying to keep on top of him as if he were a child. Second, she didn't really want him gone. She enjoyed his company for the most part, but she couldn't afford more scandal and him having problems with Meredith and visiting her all the time spelled scandal.

"Fine," Derek plopped himself by Addie on her bed and put his hands under his head. He stared at the ceiling.

"She doesn't talk to me the way you used to, or at least the way you tried to. She keeps things from me and it pisses me off…you never—"

"Derek," Addison interrupted, she hated when Derek would get lost in comparing Meredith to her. He had recently started pointing out dozens of 'flaws' in Meredith, and Addison was getting uncomfortable about it. It was bad enough that he visited her almost every night. At first, his actions scared her, because she wanted him back, hell, she still did, but she knew she couldn't give into temptation. She learned to deal with her divorce. It hurt, hurt like hell, having him visit every night, having him whisper sweet things to their child, but the pain had dulled out. It wasn't gone, but muted, permanently present but manageable. Now he was changing. He was babbling on about his problems with Meredith and was starting to place her, the woman he broke, up on a pedestal.

"and I don't even think she works well with kids—"

"Derek. Again, I don't want to hear it, we've been over this. I can't help you. So go," She got up, put her slippers on and gestured for him to move. He got up and moped over to the door of her room. She had to tug at his sleeve and walked him over to the exit of her apartment. "See, it wasn't that hard," she said, opening the door. He gave Addison his newly perfected sad puppy dog-face and she couldn't help but laugh. "Go!" She pushed him but before he stepped out he pressed himself against her and kissed her hard—knocked the air right out of her.

"Good night Addie," he whispered, gently pushing her jaw shut—she was still in a state of shock. He smiled softly, eyes sad, dull and distant, and walked out of her apartment.

Addie leaned against the door as soon as Derek left and let out a long sigh. He had no right to just kiss her there and then walk away to his girlfriend. It was getting hard resisting his charm, but what was it exactly that Derek wanted? She didn't know but she did know that she wasn't going to get hurt again. She stood against the door in her PJs contemplating her situation until a hard knocking startled out of her reverie.

"Who is it?" She asked, still unnerved.

"Me," Addison heard Derek reply. It must have been not half an hour that Derek left. She had been standing there thinking about him for half an hour. She slowly opened the door, ready to reprimand him but found that she couldn't. Shoulders slouched forward and looking completely worn out, Derek smiled wanly at her, begging her to let him in.

"Come on in," Addison said, giving in and opening her door further. He walked over to the couch and plopped himself down. "You know, Meredith is going to want to tear my—"

"Meredith couldn't care less," Derek said, head hung. Addison remained quiet and just pursed her lips. "We're done," he said after a few seconds. "I just had an argument with her over the phone…she asked me to choose." He lifted his head. "She actually asked me to choose between her and my kid," he said hurt and shocked. "I can't believe her." He shook his head slowly.

"Sorry," Addison said not really sure what to do. Part of her was overjoyed, and then another was hurt; she didn't like seeing Derek so down.

"Don't be. Honestly we've been having problems for a long time now. It started-"

"Eh eh eh! No, no details please." Derek nodded slowly and hung his head again. She wanted to be there for him, but she did not want to hear about him and that woman. "You can stay, but I don't want to hear about it, ok?" Derek nodded and looked her in the eye. She looked into his, and the two held the gaze for quite some time before Addison snapped out of the strange trance. "Look," she said lowering her voice, and unsure about her next words, "if you want, you can sleep with me tonight. You seem rather down." Derek responded with a warm smile. He slowly got up and hugged her. He held her for a few seconds before inhaling deeply and letting go. He placed his hands on the sides of Addie's belly.

"I told you I won't leave you," he smiled, looking down. Addie shook her head and made her way to her room.

"Do you have to get up early tomorrow Derek?" Addison asked as she sat on her bed and placed her reading glasses on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Derek responded. She kicked her slippers off and laid down as Derek took his shirt and pants off and joined her on the bed beside her. "Thanks Addison. I know this is weird for you—"

"'Weird' won't cut it Derek."

"I know, I know…I am just in a strange place right now Addison and you and the baby are the only people I feel comfortable with. You are my constant and…thanks." The two were staring at the ceiling. Addison was rubbing her tummy with one hand as Derek slipped his hand into her other. Addison simply gave his hand a squeeze. She didn't know how to respond to his comment, but she felt a familiar fluttering feeling in her gut, the one she got whenever Derek would compliment her or act sweetly. He had been generally sweet ever since they made their agreement to raise their child together and she had accepted him. She swore that he and her were only to be friends, but she was starting to soften up to Derek. He wanted something more from her, she could sense it, and now she was feeling herself give in.

"Well Derek, you have to go to sleep, and I'm very tired," she said, breaking the silence. She turned on her side, turned her lamp off, and rested her head on her pillow. Derek quickly snuggled up against her and although she should've pushed him off her, she didn't.

"You know I love you Addison," Derek whispered in her ear.

"Uhuh," she responded, smiling in the darkness, feeling sleep creeping along. He did love her. She knew it. It was just that the drama of the past few years had completely blurred what was real. She knew that they were far from the golden couple they used to be, but buried within all insecurities regarding Derek, there was a trace of hope. Perhaps, regardless of the turmoil of the past years, there was still a chance for Addison and Derek.

Derek slid his arm around Addie and placed an open palm over her belly.

"Really Addie, what do you think it is?" He asked, gently moving his hand up and down the bump. "I want my baby girl, but if it's a little slugger, I'd love him just the same."

"Honestly," Addison said, yawning, "I want a boy, but with all the women I've examined, it looks like your going to get your girl Derek." Derek chuckled.

"Daddy's little girl," he whispered, resting his hand on her stomach.

"Yup," she responded, drifting off to sleep.

"Thought of any names?"

"I don't know," Addison whispered, wishing he'd just let her sleep, "I always liked 'Brandy.'"

"Brandy's nice," Derek responded, "although I knew a stripper called Brandy and—ouch!" Derek yelped in response to Addie's quick elbow-jab to his gut.

"Go to sleep Derek, you need to be up early," she said, laughing.

"Don't need to be so violent!" he said, massaging the area that was struck. Feeling bad, Addie turned around and rubbed the spot she hit.

"I'm sorry Derek, I'm just tired."

"And hormonal."

"Do you really want another bruise Derek?" she asked poking his chest gently.

"No, no, I think I'll pass," he said lifting his hand to her chin and caressing her cheek. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Sleep well Addie." Addison was shocked and somewhat angry when Derek kissed her at her front door, but now she didn't mind the gesture and actually enjoyed it.

"You too Derek," she said, smiling softly, content that he was beside her and that she was finally going to get some rest.

-8-8-8-

A/N: hope you enjoyed! reviews would be greatly appreciated :P

Hope u liked it SPSS! wOOOHT Wooht! XD :P


End file.
